Tales of Symphonia: The Untold Story
by Mithos Yggdrassill
Summary: This is Tales of Symphonia how it should never of happened. SPOILERS, KRAINE, and other characters you would never expect will appear in this story. Chapter 4 up! Sorry for not updating sooner!
1. Chapter 1: The Seal of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that appear in this fanfic.

I'm writing this so that you who read my other fanfic won't get bored while waiting for me to update.

Tales of Symphonia:

The Untold Story

Chapter 1: The Seal of Fire

Iselia, the village of oracles and home to the Mana Clan.

"Lloyd Irving wake up!" a voice screamed.

"Lloyd!" the voice screamed again.

The person threw an eraser at Lloyd's face, which woke him up.

"How do you manage to sleep standing?" the voice said.

"Well, maybe its because Lloyd thinks you are a boring bimbo!" Colette said, smiling at Lloyd, who began to sweat.

"If you were not the Chosen, I would lock you up and feed you crumb cake!" Raine said. (I think we know who she is by now).

"What? Crumb Cake? That makes her WANT to be locked up. But I guess that since Raine's cooking is so bad, that if she made crumb cake, it would come out looking like potato sausage." Genis said, with his hands in the air. Raine went up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Well, Genis, since are being an obnoxious moron today, you answer this- who is the most powerful being in the universe?" she asked.

A bright light flashed. Everyone looked out the window, as if they were told to.

"That must be the Oracle! OMG! OMG! I can now do something again! No more teaching pathetic inferior beings! HA! HA! HA!" Raine shouted. She ran off, and everyone looked at her funny except Genis.

Lloyd wanted to either A: wanted to get beat up by Raine, or B: wanted to see the Oracle. Anyway, he ran off. Genis, being the mama's boy he is, ran up to stop Lloyd.

"Lloyd! Where the f# do you think you're going! Raine will surely kill you! Or worse- invite you to a candlelight supper!" (If you know about the show Keeping up Appearances, you know what I mean).

"I'm gonna see the Oracle! I want to see it!" Lloyd said.

"I won't let you! I'll tell!" Genis said.

"Fine! I'll stay!" Lloyd said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a pastor ambled into the room and fell. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis were the only ones to see this though, for everyone else was still looking out the window.

"Chosen! The Desians attacked, I'm sorry that I cannot protect ----!" the roof gave in and someone fell on top of the pastor, killing him. He then vanished and went back to the drawing board. All the kids still looked out the window.

"Pastor!" Colette yelled.

The three looked at the person who fell on top of the pastor, and thought he was strong. He wore blue spandex, had black spiky hair, black eyes, and white gloves.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

The person got up and turned to Lloyd.

"I am...Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyan Race!" Vegeta said. The three looked at him, and laughed. Vegeta got mad and and shot an energy blast at them. They dodged it, but half of the school was blown up and all the kids looking out the window went back to the drawing board.

"I'm sorry, its just this has never happened before, and we are in a hurry to go and see an Oracle. Wanna come?" Lloyd said.

"Fine! I'll go! Besides, there is someone I must find, for I need his help." Vegeta said.

"Great!" Colette said. Vegeta joined the group, and walked around the room, coming across a hole in the wall, which he asked what it was.

"That's from Spring Cleaning last year! I was moping the floor, and the mop told me there was a pot of gold in the wall." Colette said. Everyone looked at Colette.

"What an airhead." Lloyd said.

---Colette obtained the title of 'Airhead'.--- The text for the title was this-"Are you that stupid! A title for one who exhibits limitless stupidity.

Outside, Frank came up to the group to warn them that the Desians attacked.

"We know that Dad! But i'm still going to the temple!" Colette said.

"Alright." he said, not giving a s# about her. He walked away.

The group walked to to the edge of the village, where they saw a monster. "Look! A monster!" Lloyd said. "No s# Sherlock!" Genis said. "What a weakling!" Vegeta said, blasting it away.

Everyone looked at him, amazed. Another monster came, and Vegeta did the same to it.

"Wow Vegeta! You're strong!" Colette said. Vegeta grunted. The group left and went to the Martel Temple. There they saw a white light coming up from the Temple and went to it. Colette fell.

"Colette, quit falling down! Please start acting more Chosen-like!" Lloyd said to her.

"Okay. How's this?" she stood up like a statue and fell on her back. Lloyd sighed. Vegeta laughed. The group walked up the stairway and saw a group of Desians (Renegades) walk up to Phaidra.

"Run, Colette!" she said.

"Smooth move." Genis said.

"Lord Botta! There she blows!" the Renegade said. Botta turned around and saw the group.

"Fool! You copied me! Take this! Galick Gun!" Vegeta said. He fired the Galick Gun, and it hit Botta. Botta flew up in the air, and did not come down. Te other little Renegades went back to the drawing board, and the Temple was destroyed. Phaidra ran away.

Suddenly, Vidarr got up and went to the group. Lloyd ran up to him, and swung his Material Blade at Vidarr, and then did the Falcon's Crest. Then, Everyone except Vegeta fell, saying how strong he was. Vidarr swung at them, and Kratos came in, and then killed him.

"OMG! You are strong!" Colette said.

"How could you fall like that? I mean you had just about killed him and you just fall." Vegeta said.

"Well, I used an Action Replay and I got my powers from the last game file back!" Lloyd said.

"So that's why I feel like I have been here before!" Kratos thought to himself.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Lloyd.

"I am Kratos, a mercenary, as long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." he said.

"Cool! Let's go see the Oracle now!" Colette said.

"Are you the Chosen?" Kratos asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go." Kratos said. The group went into the chapel, and tried to find the altar. It was destroyed, they tried to find the Sorcerer's Ring, but it was destroyed. They tried to find the Cruxis Crystal, but it was not there.

"Now what?" asked Lloyd.

"Hmm, I can always go get the Cruxis Crystal for you." Kratos said. He vanished.

"Well, now what?" Vegeta said. Before anyone could answer that, Kratos reappeared with a Cruxis Crystal. He put it on her, but there was one slight problem. HE FORGOT THE KEY CREST!

Colette turned into a monster. Mithos came down to where they were, and glared at Kratos.

"You f#$$# up real bad this time! This was the only Chosen that had my sister's mana signature!" Mithos said.

"Who are you?" Genis asked. Mithos heard this, and disappeared.

"He was a friend of mine." Kratos said.

Everyone looked at Colette. She was just standing there, looking around.

"We need to save her. Let's remove the crystal and use healing arts to save her." Kratos said.

"Alright then! Take this!" Vegeta said, throwing an energy ball at Colette's Cruxis Crystal, which exploded. Everyone got mad at Vegeta.

"Let's go find Raine. I used an Action Replay on her as well." Lloyd said.

So everyone looked for Raine. They left Colette behind, for she fell asleep. On the way they found the Cruxis Crystal that Colette was supposed to have. The group finally came across Raine, who was under a pile of debris.

"What? Lloyd? Genis? WTF are you doing here!" Raine asked. Kratos and Vegeta laughed. Raine saw them and her eyes got BIG. She went to the two and said: "I'll show you wyh they call me the 'Professor' tonight if you want." she said, looking at them.

"I'm married." Vegeta said.

"I have things I must do tonight." Kratos said.

Raine frowned. "Raine, we need your healing arts to heal Colette-she turned into a monster when Kratos here put a Cruxis Crystal on him with no Key Crest on it.

"Frickin' Idiot!" Raine said. "But I'll help, for Colette is a friend of mine." she added.

Raine joined the party and went to Colette, who used Resurrection on her. Colette returned to normal and started to smile.

"Finally! We can go and get the Oracle!" Colette said. Everyone looked at her and wanted to leave her at a bar. Before they could say anything, Remiel appeared, wearing a Zoot Suit.

"Yo, da Chosen of Regeneration, come here and receive this Cruxis Crystal!" he said.

"Sure!" Colette said. She walked up and her Cruxis Crystal appeared on her neck.

"Cruxis blesses this event-here is the Tower of Salvation, like I care." Remiel said. The Tower of Salvation appeared and everyone except Vegeta and Kratos went "OOOH! AHHHH!"

"Go to da Seal of Fire where I will give you more power, my daughter." Remiel said, going into the air.

"Wow, my dad is an angel!" Colette said.

"Well, let's go to the Seal of Fire and get this over with." Lloyd said.

Everyone nodded their head and left. They went back to Iselia, and saw Phaidra, who had a heart attack and went back to the drawing board.

"Oh well, let's go home and rest." Lloyd said. Everyone agreed, and on the way Lloyd's house, they saw the human ranch. Genis went to it, saying that she had a friend there. So, everyone went with him and saw his friend.

It was Donald Trump!

"Genis, have you been fired yet?" he asked. Everyone looked at him and started laughing. Donald turned to then and shouted: "Your Fired!"

The Desians heard this, and ran up to Donald. Before they got there, Everyone ran away and hid in the bushes-except for Vegeta.

"Your fired!" Donald yelled to the Desians who took him away. Another Desian saw Vegeta.

"Hey you freak! Come here!" the Desian said.

"No way!" Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah! You gotta guts saying that to us. Let me show you what we can do!" the Desian said as five more ran out along with him. They surrounded Vegeta, and started beating him with whips. Vegeta yawned. He jumped in the air, and fired a Galick Gun at them all. The Ranch, along with the Desians were blown away. Kratos laughed.

"Vegeta! How could you do that!" asked Genis.

"I am the Prince of Saiyans after all." Vegeta said.

"Sai-yan?" asked Lloyd.

"Never mind." Vegeta said.

The group, no longer worried about the Ranch attacking the village, went to Dirk's house. There they forgot to regenerate the world and partied for five weeks. Eventually though, Colette woke up one morning and remembered that she had to regenerate the world. Everyone was mad at this, and they went to the Seal of Fire.

On the way, they were ambushed by Renegades. Vegeta let them take them away, for he wanted to see what their base looked like.

At the base, they were put in jail cells, Colette and Lloyd in one, Vegeta and Genis in the other, and Kratos and a drooling Raine in the last. Everyone decided to start a conversation which went like this.

"Hey, everyone! Let's pass the time by talking to each other!" Colette said.

"Sure, why not?" said Vegeta.

"What are we gonna do after we get out of here?" asked Genis.

"Well, we will go release the seal." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, in Raine and Kratos cell, Raine was about to tell Kratos something that would change his mind about her.

"Kratos, there is something that I must tell you-I am Anna, your wife!" Raine said.

"How is that possible? Anna died fifteen years ago." he said.

"I died, but I found this person, Raine who agreed to let me coexist with her. I waited for the Day of Prophecy-so that I could see you again." Kratos looked at her, and saw Anna's eyes. He grinned.

Back in the other cell's everyone was about to go asleep. They said good night and fell asleep.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "OHHHHHHH KRATOS!". Everyone got up. Vegeta blew everyone's cell open (except for Kratos and Raine's). They ran to the scream, and then they screamed. Botta and Yuan came in, and they screamed. Mithos came in, and he too, screamed. Kratos and Raine looked around, saw everyone, and they screamed.

"Yuan, Mithos, what are you wo doing here?" Kratos asked, who was on top of Raine.

"We heard a scream, and ran in here." Mithos said.

"Yuan? Are you a Renegade?" Kratos asked, still on Raine.

"Oh hell yeah. Mithos knows too. We are just having fun, pretending that I am of Cruxis still." Yuan said.

"There goes a big secret of this game." Lloyd said.

Everyone looked at him, and laughed. Yuan took everyone to Altamira and they went on rides while leaving Raine and Kratos alone.

When everyone got back, the two were asleep.

"Let's hope he used protection." Mithos said.

"Protection? I don't need no protection! No one can stop me!" Lloyd said. Everyone except Colette looked at him, and started to giggle. Colette had to come in and break the ice by saying: "Well, if Lloyd needs no protection, then neither do I!"

After she said that, everyone except Lloyd and Colette fell on the ground, laughing.

Mithos left before anyone asked why he was really there.

Yuan got bored with them, so he let them go with a million gald.

The group got to the Seal, and they fought a monster or two.

"This is going to annoying." Kratos said. Everyone looked at him as he taught them defensive techniques.

Raine saw the Oracle Stone and ran up to.

"Look at this! It's clearly of a different composition of the surrounding material!" she said.

"Can we open it?" Lloyd said.

"I don't' know" she said. Vegeta jumped into the air. "I'll open it! Galick Gun!" he shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted.

The Triet Ruins were destroyed. The seal was most defiantly released though, for Remiel came down, wearing a Leisure Suit now.

"Yo! Da Chosen of Regeneration, come here and pray-like anyone gives a s#$." he said.

"I pray that Lloyd and I will not use or need protection!" she said.

"WTF kind of prayer was that!" Remiel said.

"Thank you!" Kratos yelled.

"Anyway, here are some power angel powers. Take them-like anyone cares." he said.

Rainbow lights went into Colette, and she grew pink wings that were a little purple on the outside.

"OMG! OMG! I have wings!" Colette said.

"Go to the water seal." Remiel said, vanishing.

"We get to across the sea! OMG" Lloyd said.

The group left, and Colette, fell, as if on cue again.

"Colette!" Lloyd said, running to her.

"I'll be fine, I don't need protection Lloyd." she said. Vegeta snickered.

"Well, let's set up camp." Kratos said.

That's the end of chapter 1. Please post any ideas e.g Buu absorbing Mithos. Well, thanks for reading, and until later, good-bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Seal of Water

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that appear in this fanfic.

I'm writing this so that you who read my other fanfic won't get bored while waiting for me to update.

Tales of Symphonia:

The Untold Story

Chapter 2: The Seal of Water

Camp was set up fast. Lloyd went over to Genis, and Genis asked him how the cooking was. Lloyd said that it sucked.

"It tasted like the smell of my armpits." he said.

"And how would you know that?" Vegeta asked. Lloyd glared at him.

Lloyd walked to Colette and asked her how she felt.

"Lloyd, remember? I don't need protection!" Colette said.

"Damn!" Lloyd said as Colette walked away. Lloyd fell asleep on his feet and fell on the fire. He became a fireball and ran all the way to Triet to jump in the Oasis there. Everyone followed him, and asked to see if he was okay. Colette collapsed on top of Lloyd, and Vegeta laughed.

"Indignation!" Genis yelled. Everyone looked at him, terrified.

"WTF! Why did you do that" Raine said. Lloyd and Colette were shocked, and they jumped out of the water. They ran to Genis, and before anyone could hurt him, a weird creature came down from the sky. It was none other than Perfect Cell.

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd.

"No! Cell!" yelled Vegeta, flying into the air. He charged up the Final Flash and fired it at Cell, who dodged it. The attack hit another target though, which was very bad-----------------The Tower of Salvation! It was destroyed, and Mithos came down to the world.

"You have really f#!ed with me for the last time! DIE" he said to everyone.

Before he could do that though, Super Buu came up and absorbed Mithos. Buu looked like this-he had Mithos's suit on, and he had pink wings. He went on to Derris-Kharlan, where he planned to make the next move.

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd.

"I am Cell, I will now kill you all and rule the world!" he said.

Cell walked up to the group and grinned. Before he could kill them though, there was a loud explosion outside Triet, and everyone ran to it. The Renegade base had a huge hole in it. The group ran to the base and looked in it.

Inside, there were people being thrown around. There was a loud noise coming from the control room, and everyone ran to it. Inside, they saw Yuan and Botta trying to fight the Incredible Hulk. Hulk picked up Botta and threw him into Derris-Kharlan. He went up to Yuan, and knocked him out. The Hulk went to the group, saw Colette, and went back to his Bruce Banner form.

"WTF" went Vegeta.

"Sorry, I am Bruce Banner, and what you just saw is me when I am in a rage. I went to this base to seek refuge, but these people attacked me, and caused me to transform into that Hulk." he said.

"I must analyze you!" Raine shouted, running to Bruce. Genis pulled her back, and she slapped him.

"I know this must be weird for you, but may I travel with you? I want repent for what I have done tonight." Bruce said.

Everyone agreed. The group went to the Ossa Trail, and there they met Sheena. Unfortunately for her, Cell went up to her and threw her into Derris-Kharlan. Cell had decided to join the group for now, for he wanted an adventure. The group skipped Izoold and Palmacoasta and teleported straight to the Seal of Water.

"Watch this! Spirit Bomb!" Cell shouted. Everyone watched Cell gather energy and throw it at the entrance of the seal. The entire Thoda Island was destroyed. Everyone was sent flying off in different directions and Colette was the only one at the seal. Remiel came down to Colette, wearing what Larry the Cable Guy wears.\

"Pray." is all he said.

Colette went to him and made the dumbest prayer that was ever heard.

It went: "I ask that I need no protection, that I could have a pony, and that Lloyd will not use his protection on me." she said.

"Judgment Ray!" Remiel shouted. Colette fell down.

"Sorry about that. If you make one more prayer like that, I will rip that Cruxis Crystal off you. Here is some more angel power. Goodbye." Remiel said, vanishing as Colette got more power. She woke up, and flew away, looking for everyone.

Well, here is chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be longer though. Well, keep reading and I'll keep writing and thank you for the reviews! Until later, goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Quest!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that appear in this fanfic.

I'm writing this so that you who read my other fanfic won't get bored while waiting for me to update.

Tales of Symphonia:

The Untold Story

Chapter 3: A New Quest!

Lazy NAMCO, they made everyone land in the same spot, so that they did not have to develop more story. Colette eventually found them, and she went to Lloyd.

"See? I don't need any protection!" she shouted. Everyone started to laugh.

"Well, if this is going to happen, I might as well forget my world domination plans." Cell said, punching the ground. causing an earthquake that destroyed Thoda Dock.

"Cell, it's okay, you can rule Derris-Kharlan. It's a moon that is above our heads that is invisible via the Eternal Sword that has been there for four-thousand years." Kratos said.

Everyone looked at him like he was mental.

"If that is the case, then let's go and see." Cell said.

"Yeah! I wanna see it" Lloyd and Colette said.

"Alright, besides, it will save about forty hours of gameplay." Kratos said.

The group teleported to Derris Kharlan, where they saw Buu turning angels into candy.

"What?" went the group. Buu saw them, and flew to them.

"Die!" he said. Buu lifted his hand into the air, where it was cut off.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta! I go by Goku! But hey!" Goku said. Buu saw them, and flew to them, attacking Goku. Goku got mad, and blasted Buu away.

"We need to run!" Goku said, as everyone started to run. They teleported to the ground, and Bruce transformed into the Hulk, and ran to Palmacoasta. Everyone followed the Hulk. The Hulk ran into Palmacoasta, picked up the steamship that was there, and threw it into Dorr's building, and it crumbled. Dorr's wife ran away, Kilia ran to he group, and Dorr teleported away.

Kilia ran to the group, but Hulk picked her up, and threw her into Derris-Kharlan.

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" Goku said.

"Kakarot, what are those earrings?" asked Vegeta.

"Huh? They are Potara earrings" Goku said. lloyd took one, and like an idiot, put on one of his ears. Before he could take the other one though, Colette put it on one her ears, and they fused.

They person standing before them called itself Colloyd, and had Colette's face, Lloyd's eyes, short brown hair, and wore a pink spandex suit and had red wings. It had Lloyd's build, but it also had Colette's features (physical, if ya know what I mean)!

"Holy s!" said Kratos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Colloyd shouted, looking at itself, and fainted.

"We must go and split these two apart, for I fear what will happen if someone comes along and finds Colloyd attractive." said Kratos.

"Let's GO!" Goku said.

So the group left Palmacoasta and headed north to Asgard, where they found someone who would turn this already "interesting" journey upside down!

Well, there's chapter 3! There will be more fusions coming to ( like Kratos and Zelos).

Kratos: Hell no!

Mithos Yggdrassill(me, the author): What's that?

Kratos: If you make me fuse with that idiot, you'll pay!

Mithos Yggdrassill: Fires Kamehameha wave at Kratos, Kratos falls down.

"Oops, well, let's hope he wakes up for chapter 4! Anyway, thank you for reading, and until later, goodbye!"


	4. Chapter 4: Fusions n' Such

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that appear in this fanfic.

I'm writing this so that you who read my other fanfic won't get bored while waiting for me to update.

Tales of Symphonia:

The Untold Story

Chapter 4: Fusions and Such

Note: Colette has boobs. Equip her Maid or Mermaid title and see for yourself. Or, equip her Ironing Board Title and go to Colosseum and choose her for a regular match. The announcer will say blah blah "The Ironing Board with wings! Colette Brunel!" She will get mad and say that she is not flat enough to be called an Ironing Board.

The group arrived at Asgard where they saw Darth Vader. He was looking for someone.

"Who are you?" asked Colloyd.

"I am Darth Vader. I am looking for my son, Luke Skywalker. Have you see him?" he asked.

"How the hell should we know!" said Vegeta.

Darth Vader began to force choke him, and Kratos sliced Darth Vader's hand off, only to find wires.

"Huh?" Kratos said.

Darth Vader ran away crying. "WTF was that?" asked Raine.

"Let's go to Tethe'alla" Kratos said. Everyone looked at him like was mental again.

"Okay. I don't even want to know why." they all said. So they all went to the Renegade Base where they saw Yuan "having fun" with Martel.

"Mithos is gonna fk you up when he sees this." Kratos said.

"So? I'll just say that she needed a little 'excitement'. I mean she's been trapped for four thousand years and unable to get her groove on." Yuan said.

"Lemme have a go!" Hulk said.

"Hell no! She's mine! My own. My _prrrrreeecious!_" Yuan said.

"I don't care! I wanna have a good time!" Hulk said, taking the potara earrings off of Colloyd. Hulk put one on Raine's ear, and the other on Martel's ear. And the resulting fusion resulted in someone who was hotter than Sheena.

"Now look what you did!" Yuan said.

Hulk had then taken the new person, Maine, and run off with her. He jumped into the dimensional transport and went to Tethe'alla.

"Everyone", Kratos said, "We need to protect ourselves from future events like this."

"We don't need protection!" Colloyd shouted. Yuan looked at Colloyd.

"OMFG! What the hell happened?" Yuan said.

"We fused! Look at us!" Colloyd said.

"Yuan, we need to go to Tethe'alla so that we can fix up these people." Kratos said.

"Cool. We have a winner." a strange voice said.

Yuan looked at the group. "Everyone, meet my friends, Beavis and Butthead!"

"Mmhmhmhmhhmhh" Beavis said.

"Uhuhuhhuhuuhuhuh" Butthead said.

"So, Butthead, would you like to travel with us to save this person here?" asked Kratos, pointing toward Colloyd.

"Dude, that chick's got hardly any boobs!" Butthead said.

"Yeah! She's as flat as an Ironing Board!" Beavis said.

-------------------Colette and Lloyd both obtained the title of "Ironing Board"---------------

"I'm not an Ironing Board!" Colloyd said.

"We need to get going!" Goku said.

"Fine, Fine." They all said, walking into the transporter, and into Tethe'alla.

When they got there, they decided to rest. Kratos went away for a while when everyone was asleep.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! let's see here!" he said, pulling out an Action Replay.

"What cheats should I put in? Well, lemme see what's here already. It seems that Lloyd put these in himself, and none of them are on." he said.

-----------------------------LLOYD CODES----------------------

(m)

i am smrt!

attack is 9999

defense is 9999

everything else 999

i wield the eternal sword

all the chicks love me

i have a lightsaber

i can turn into the hulk

i can unfuse from colloyd if this cheat is on for five hours

"OMG! Lloyd is stupid!" Kratos said.

--------------------------COLETTE CODES----------------------

(m)

colette has AWESOME features :)

colette is not a retard

colette wants me

colette needs me at all times

can unfuse from colloyd if cheat is activated for five hours

"He must like her a lot." Kratos said, turning on the all the cheat codes for Lloyd and Colette.

-----------------------KRATOS CODES------------------------------

(m)

kratos can go super saiyan

kratos loves raine

kratos wields a sword made of tomato paste

kratos loves tomatoes

kratos treats others how they want to be treated

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted erasing all the codes except for the first two, which he activated

-----------------------RAINE CODES------------------------------

(m)

raine goes into relic mode when she sees me

raine can run fast

raine can use more than two melee attacks

raine is stupid

raine is a slut

"Huh?" Kratos said, turning on the Raine codes.

-----------------------GENIS CODES---------------------------------------

(m)

genis is stupid

genis hates learning

genis wields a sword

genis can turn invisible

genis can shut up when i tell him

"Lloyd must hate this sucka." Kratos said, activating those codes. Kratos turned the Action Replay off, and went to bed.

But when woke up, the results of his cheating had shown themselves...

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy doing other things.

Colette: Hi there!

Mithos Yggdrassill: Holy ST You are HOT! I guess the code worked after all! ( turns off the colette wants me and colette needs me at all times cheats). Colette, let's go somewhere MWHAHAHAHA!

Colette: Okay!

Lloyd: Where's Colette?

Kratos: Go to sleep.

Lloyd fine.

Anyway, take care, and until later, goodbye!


End file.
